Runaway Love
by warriorsXvolleyball
Summary: Bridgette lives with her abusive parents until she decides to run away. What will happen? Read and find out!
1. My Life

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Rating: **It is rated teen because there are certain violent parts and talk about drugs sometime in the story.

* * *

I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me. I took out my phone and began franticly dialing numbers on it.

"Come on" I whispered as I waited for someone to pick up. I screamed as my doorknob twisted and turned furiously.

"Get out here!" my dad screamed from outside and began pounding the door with his fists.

I closed my eyes and whimpered in terror. Hot tears raced down my face as I waited for Gwen to pick up.

"Hey this is Gwen, leave a message at the beep, _Beep!_" My eyes widened in dismay as the pounding on my door grew louder and my door's hinges began to give way.

_What did I do to deserve this? _I thought. My thoughts were cut short when my father stormed in with baseball bat in his hands.

* * *

My name is Bridgette. I live in a bad neighborhood Vancouver, Surrey to be exact.

My parents had me by mistake, accidentally getting high one night which resulted in having me.

My parents didn't want me and they didn't have a problem showing me that. They didn't send me to school and they abused me on a daily basis.

Over the years, I had to start looking out for myself. I secretly got a part time job as a waitress at the local bar at age 14. There I met Gwen, my best friend.

My parents started noticing that I was gone most of the night. They must have liked slugging me because they demanded that I stay home and became even more infuriated when they found out that I had a job.

Now I am isolated, and I have to find a way out.

* * *

My dad swung his metal baseball bat straight at me. I ducked just a split second before it knocked my head straight off.

I ran towards the door while my dad swung his bat blindly at me. He shattered my bedroom window and my mom came in and grabbed me by the roots of my ponytail.

"Honey, was Bridgette giving you any trouble?" my mom asked in fake worry.

"Yep, we better teach her to show her parents some genuine respect" my dad snickered.

My mom dragged me up by my ponytail and threw me against a wall. (Since my parents didn't want to spend money decorating my room, my room had only concrete walls, a small blow up mattress, and a window)

My parents laughed as I crumpled to the floor. My left arm was scratched and torn with blood trickling down it. I tried to get up, but my mom leapt at me and pinned me down.

My dad began socking me in the stomach and slapping me in the face. I just sat there, like an old ragdoll. If I struggled, they would just pound me harder.

"Did you learn your lesson yet?" my dad mocked and I whimpered in reply. They let me go and walked out laughing and cheering.

I stood up and resisted to shriek in pain.

I looked at my reflection in a piece of my now shattered window. My face was red and puffy, my nose was running with blood, and I lifted my shirt to reveal two big bruises on my stomach.

At that moment I realized I had to escape.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I looked over my items that I would take with me when I leave today.

Trail mix, check,

Hairbrush, check,

Two pairs of clean clothes, check,

Journal, check,

And phone, check.

Lastly, I made sure I had the 165 dollars that I had managed to hide from my folks.

I carefully placed my belongings in a stringy old burlap sack that I had managed to sneak from the kitchen. I tied it and slung it over my shoulder and stood up.

The only possible exit was the window, unless I want another broken nose.

I looked out of the window. It was a good three story drop down to the ground. I shuddered at the thought of what would happen, but it was the only was out.

I climbed onto the window sill, careful not to scrape on any of the jagged pieces of glass that still hung onto the frame.

I looked down at the dizzying drop and the blood flushed from my face. The whipping winds slapped my face and didn't help my rising fears of jumping.

I closed my eyes and readied for the jump. I felt the blood pound in my ears as I jumped. Just before I jumped though, I felt my left foot slip and send me down with flailing arms and legs.

I bit my lip and waited for my body to meet the hard earth but when I landed, I only felt itchy branches.

I opened my eyes to find that I had landed in a shrub. For once I was glad to be a little clumsy.

Go Figure.

I dusted myself of and ran towards the nearest police station.

* * *

**Bridgette's Dad's POV:**

"Whaaaaa!" I screamed when I heard a loud thump.

I wiped some trailing drool off of my chin and sat up. Anger boiled inside of me when I realized what had happened.

Bridgette!

"That girl's gonna get it now!" I growled groggily and reached for a pack of cigarettes.

In a split second, Dorsey walked into the room. She was wearing the same frustrated look that I had just a few moments ago.

"What did she do now?" she hissed as I held a lighter to my cigarette.

"That whore just woke me up with her banging!" I yowled and stomped my foot on the ground.

Dorsey clenched her hands into fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.

"That girl needs to show us some respect! We give her a room, we let her live when I found out that I was pregnant, and we give her food! She still haves the nerve to defy us!" Dorsey snarled, "Come on Steve, we'll teach her a lesson!"

I stood up and followed my wife up the limestone stairwell into the attic.

I pounded on the door with my baseball bat rapidly.

"You get out here NOW!" I screamed and basically tore the door down. I gasped when I saw what was in there.

Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.

"Honey, get the car, I'll get the guns!"

* * *

**Bridgette's POV:**

I continued down the concrete road despite the fact that:

A) I didn't know where the hell I was going or when I would find the station.

B) The sun was setting so I would have to stop soon.

C) My feet were calloused and I hadn't planned on what to do after I had escaped.

God I can be stupid.

I can't go back now or I'll be dead.

I continued to argue with myself until I heard the moans of a car coming behind me. I turned around to see my parents driving towards me with guns in hand.

I turned and ran down the road, but my parents were faster. They drove past me and blocked the entrance. I was forced to stop in my tracks.

My parents smiled wickedly. I watched as the car sped towards a ravine.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, but it was too late. Their car toppled down the ravine at 120 miles per hour and landed upside down.

Before my parents could react, the car exploded.

I turned away in horror. For some reason, I felt a twinge of sadness seeing that display.

Instead of mourning, I walked away. Away from everything I had ever known. And I know just where to go:

Toronto.

* * *

**Bridgette's Dad's POV:**

I had finally managed to dig my way out of the rubble that I was buried under. My face was half burned, my arm was mangled and twisted, and my leg was almost literally burned off.

At least I didn't end up like Dorsey, killed when a piece of the car flew up and went straight through her neck.

This was all Bridgette's fault! She killed my wife and she will pay!

Dorsey! I promise! I will avenge your death! I promised and fell to my knees. I pounded at the earth with my fists.

I promise Dorsey! I promise!

**Authors Note: I hope you like it so far! BTW Sorry DxC fans but they will be antagonists in this fanfic just as a heads up!**


	3. Chance Encounters

**Disclaimer: I own nothin**g…

* * *

I looked down the seemingly endless road and sighed. After two days of traveling, my feet were numb, my legs wailed in agony with every step, and I am pretty sure that I had passed the train station miles ago.

I lifted my head up and looked down the road again. In the distance, I could see the faint contour of a city. My heart almost stopped in relief.

I wiped my eyes to make sure this wasn't an illusion. When I opened my eyes again, it was still there! I fought the urge to jump with joy. I picked up my sack in my arms and continued down the road towards the town.

* * *

I finally had reached the town. I realized that it was smaller than I had expected. Oh well, at least I found a town.

I walked through the town though the streets were almost deserted. Dust hung in the air and an uncomfortable silence filled the town. I guess no one was here after all, I figured.

Suddenly, I heard something further down the road. It sounded like faintly audible groans layered under wicked laughter. I decided to investigate.

When I turned on the corner of the street, there I saw it. Three dudes in floppy madras shirts were punching and kicking another dude on the ground. On the side, a tan girl was watching with interest. What did they think they were doing!?! I decided to intervene.

What was this, _The Outsiders_?

A/**N: I did get some inspiration from my favorite book, **_**The Outsiders**_

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I soon regretted my outburst when one of the dudes snickered and turned to me. He had a neon green Mohawk on top of his jet black scalp, about three piercings, one on his nose, one on his unibrow, and one on his right ear. He had a black madras shirt on with a skull on the middle of it. I guessed that he was the leader of this gang.

"We're just teaching this two timer a lesson," he sneered and then wiggled his unibrow at me, "And who might you be, darling?"

"Uh, I'm Bridgette," I stuttered nervously, "What did he do that was so bad?"

The leader turned his attention back to the guy that he had been slugging a few minutes ago. The man struggled under his unyielding grip. He had long blonde hair neatly tucked under a cowboy hat, a pink shirt that was unbuttoned to show his bare chest, and dark blue jeans. He shot me a pleading glance as green Mohawk dude punched him in the stomach.

"He tried to steal my girl," he pointed to the girl with her back presses against the alley wall. "Geoff here knows that Courtney is my girl!"

He threw Geoff aside and walked towards me. I backed up until my own back was pressed against the limestone wall. Green Mohawk dude placed his hand inches away from my shoulder and leaned towards me. "I guess you're right. Besides, who needs Courtney when I have you"

_**WHAT!?!**_

"The name's Duncan" green Mohawk dude whispered into my ear and I shuddered.

Before he did anything else, Geoff stood up. "Duncan, leave the chick alone"

Duncan turned to scowl at Geoff, giving me a chance to escape.

"Whatever, Trent, DJ, lets go" Duncan shot me one last mischievous glance before climbing into his car with Courtney and the two other guys following.

When the car had disappeared, I ran to Geoff and helped him to his feet. He shook the dust off him and smiled at me. A hot blush spread across my cheeks.

"Thanks for helping me back there dude" Geoff said and extended his hand, "I'm Geoff"

I returned the gesture with a small handshake and answered, "I'm Bridgette"


End file.
